Old Enemies, Old Friends
by AndyBCM
Summary: Here's the sequel to Time After Time. Once again the Cullen's perfect lifestyle has been interruped by a man from Gallifrey. But this time they face somthing terrible. This really is the last stand and battle for them. Read as their worlds fall to pieces.
1. Life

**Authors Note:**

**Here's the sequel to Time After Time.**

**Now remember that this is a Doctor Who/Twilight crossover and that I don't own anything.**

**I hope this story is better then the last. Thank you to everyone for your support, especially to Raven-Rach.**

**It would help if you read Time After Time but its not completely necessary.**

**Enjoy and Thank you xxxxx**

**__________________________________________**

Old Enemies, Old Friends

**Chapter One**

Renesmee's POV

A ray of sunlight broke through the curtains waking me up gently. I stretched and yawned, relaxed as last night's events reregistered in my mind.

Last night was perfect. Better than any dreams or fantasies I had as a child. I stretched my hand through the bed covers to pull myself next to Jacob.

My eyes shot open when I realised he wasn't there. I simultaneously noticed that the bed was colder than usual. I sighed. He must have let me sleep in as usual. I hate when he does that. I like spending time with him in the morning.

I flipped the light bedcovers over. Jake and I were never in need for heavy covers for many reasons, our temperatures for one.

I felt tired as I pulled myself up off the bed. I don't understand how I could be to be honest. Jake and I went to sleep at around two last night but it is twelve now so I've had plenty of sleep. In fact the last week or so I've felt drained. I walked over to the large window and pulled the curtains open fully, looking upon the majestic freshly fallen snow. I then went to my wardrobe trying to find something comfortable to wear among the bucket loads of new clothes aunt Alice gave me last night.

Last night it was my eleventh birthday. Of course just like every other year my family threw an over the top party for me. Though this year it was worse as for some unknown reason they thought that my eleventh birthday was more important than the last ten I had. Normally I hate when everyone fusses over me but the gift Jake gave to me last night made it bearable.

Jacob and I have been together- happily- for about three years now. Though I've known him my whole life, when I turned eight I realised I wanted something more, and our relationship developed into a romantic one.

Though I was technically eight years old I certainly didn't look, act or think like it. Thankfully people don't treat me like a child either though certain members of my family, my father especially weren't too happy when Jake and I first got together. He complained that I was too young and that I should wait until I was old enough in human years before I started dating anyone.

I, of course, got really upset and angry about this. I even threw many tantrums. Which is really unlike my normal well behaved, reserved manner. I ended up running away with Jake. We only went to his old house in La Push but it was enough to enrage my parents and ground me for the rest of eternity.

Thankfully since then the punishment has been lifted and everything has calmed down and has gone back to normal. Dad has even started treating Jacob the same way he did before we got together. Grandma refers to those days as my _'rebellious stage'_ and that I get that along with my stubbornness from my father. I just roll my eyes and get embarrassed any time she says that.

As I pulled on my Levis I giggled as I noticed my engagement ring that will now be permanently sitting contently on my ring finger. I smiled as I remembered Jacob's proposal to me last night.

He was acting really strange the last few days. At the time I didn't know why but now I know that he was just nervous. When he said _'we need to talk'_ my heart skipped a few beats. I thought he was going to break up with me. It all seems silly now that I even thought that, knowing that I'll soon be Mrs. Renesmee Black. God… I like the sound of that way too much.

Jake has also been avoiding my father like the plague and my Dad said that anytime that they were together, Jacob was trying everything to block him from his mind.

As I thought about that it dawned on me. I realised why he was keeping it a secret from my father. We would have to tell him and my whole family about our engagement today. If they didn't notice my excitement they'd definitely notice the beautiful golden ring on my finger. How were they all going to react?

My nerves began to get the better of me. Hopefully everyone will be delighted, especially my mother, but I really don't want too much attention and uncle Emmett's teasing will surely follow. A knot began to turn in my stomach. My tummy rumbled an unhealthy sound. I dropped the navy hoodie that I was about to put on and I darted for my en suite bathroom.

Thankfully I inherited my father's speed and I made to the toilet in good time. I rarely got sick. Due to my vampire traits I only had a cold about once and that was after spending a day playing in the snow with Jake, and I had the chicken pox when I was about four.

Abruptly I felt two cold hands pull my messy, sweat stained hair from my face as they held it back for me. They tied my long curly hair into a pony tail as they began to rub soothing circles into my back. As soon as I finished ejecting last night's chocolate birthday cake I turned and stayed sitting on the ground, not ready to get up quite yet.

"That's the third time this week Renesmee," my mother said as she flushed the toilet and sat down beside me.

"I know," I replied. "I think it might just be a tummy bug or something. A few people where missing from school last week."

"Still, you rarely get sick. I want you to talk to Carlisle today okay?" my mom suggested concerned. She was forever worrying about me but it was in an endearing way. I sighed as I wiped my sweat from my brow. I nodded in response to my mother's suggestion. I would go see Carlisle later, just to make her happy. I really didn't want people fussing over me. It was just a bug I had anyway.

"So did you enjoy your party?" my Mom asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I suppose. Alice really out did herself this year," I giggled.

"Yup, God help me in two days," my Mother sighed.

"At least you weren't dragged to Calgary by Dad to help find you a present," I said through a laugh.

My mothers smile quickly turned into a grimace.

"Oh no! He didn't! I told him-," she complained but before she could continue I interrupted her.

"Don't worry Mom, for once I know that you're really going to like this present," I reassured.

"Hummm. We'll see," was all she could respond with before a broad, cheeky smile stretched across her face.

"So, what did Jake give you last night that was so important? Did you know he even asked me to block you both from your father?" she asked.

"Well…" I said as I began to blush profusely. It's one of the human traits I wish I didn't inherit. My Mom's expression became confused from the reaction I gave to her question. I realised the best way to do this was to tell her, like ripping off a band aid.

I held up my left hand where my simple yet elegant ring sat. **(A/N note: picture of ring on my profile) **My Mother gasped before a wide smile engulfed her face. She was beaming. She pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you and Jacob. Congratulations!" My Mom exclaimed as she began to pull away from our embrace. She grabbed my left hand and started examining my ring.

"It's beautiful. Jacob has good taste," she complimented.

"Thanks Mom," I mumbled blushing again. "Do you mind not telling anyone else as Jake and I want to tell everyone else together."

"Sure, no problem," she smiled. She took my other hand and pulled me up off the floor. We both started heading into my bedroom.

"Breakfast will be in fifteen minutes," my Mom told me happily. You'd swear the news of mine and Jacobs engagement to her was the best thing ever. She was so cheerful.

"Okay, I'll be down when I'm finished getting ready," I replied as my Mother headed out the door. I walked over to the wardrobe and picked up the hoodie I was going to put on earlier but I noticed one of Jake's hanging on a bed knob so I walked over and pulled that one over my head. I love wearing Jacob's hoodies. Though I would be swimming in them, they were cosy and they smelt great. I don't know why my family are always complaining about the way he and the other wolves smell.

I walked back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth to get rid of the awful post-puking taste in my mouth. When I was finished I began to head down stairs. As I travelled down the hallway I looked at the many pictures that graced the walls. The majority of them were of the past eleven years and had me in my various stages of my growing up process with everyone else unchanging. I smiled as I saw pictures from when we lived in Forks.

I love our new home here in Banff, Canada but Forks will always be my real home. We just moved into our home here about three months ago. Out of all the places we moved to in the past years, other than Forks this has been my favourite. It's in a great location for hunting as we're situated literally in the middle of a forest and closest city which is Calgary isn't too far away either.

The smell of rashers and eggs hit me and my stomach knotted again. But the nausea passed quickly. That was strange as it's my favourite thing to eat besides blood.

I walked into the kitchen and I put my left hand in my pocket. Grandma Esme, Leah and my Mom were helping each other cook while my Dad sat at the kitchen counter reading the paper and Seth was setting the table.

"Morning everybody," I said routinely.

Everyone replied enthusiastically but my Mother's smile was noticeably winder then everyone else's. I assumed it was just because she knew my secret.

"What secret?" my father inquired.

Stupid mind reading. I groaned and started to recite Shakespeare's sonnets in German as I left the kitchen and headed for the living room. I could hear my Dad pestering my Mom for information but thankfully her lips were sealed.

As I made it to the living room I noticed Aunt Rose and Grandpa Carlisle playing chess, Aunt Alice on the floor reading party planning magazines and Jacob with my uncles playing video games on the plasma.

I headed towards Jake on the sofa. He smiled when he noticed me coming, placing down his controller. He outstretched his arms for me and he pulled me into his lap, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Jake stop it," I giggled. "Everyone's watching."

"It's not a crime for me to kiss my future wife," he teased in a whisper.

Suddenly everyone's heads shot up, their attention on us. Not even Jake's whisper was quiet enough for a room full of vampires with super sensitive hearing not to hear what he what he just said.

I panicked and began whispering into his ear. "Maybe we should call everyone in here before we kill ourselves trying to keep this a secret," I suggested.

Jake agreed and picked me up off his lap and he went to the kitchen to call everyone in. My heart was racing, I could feel the blush creep my cheeks. I kept my left hand firmly in my pocket. I could tell everyone was dying to know what was going on. I can't believe we were about to do this.

Everyone's expressions were a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Everyone who was in the kitchen was now here in the living room, including my parents. I just kept thinking Shakespeare and by the look of my Fathers expression Jake is blocking him too.

Jake walked over to me and took my hand leading me to the centre of the room. My Mom mouthed me _'good luck' _and I nodded but my Dad looked to her frustrated, wishing that he knew what was going on.

"_Like a band aid," _I began repeating in my head. _"Like a band aid." _

Jake squeezed my hand and I took a deep breath. Everyone's eyes were on us waiting for us to tell them why we called them in here. Thankfully Jake began to explain.

"We've got great news," Jacob paused. "Last night I proposed to Nessie and well, she said yes. We're getting married," he said proudly, putting his muscular arm around my shoulder.

Suddenly the room filled with cheers and congratulations. I was bombarded my an onslaught of hugs. Everyone was truly happy for us. It was going better than I thought it would. Alice squealed when I said that she could plan everything. Esme excused herself to check on the food cooking in the kitchen.

Next up on the line of congratulatory embraces was Leah. As I pulled her into our hug I began to whisper into her ear.

"How about being my bridesmaid of honour?" I asked her. She pulled back from our embrace smiling.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she replied sincerely. Leah was my best friend besides Jake.

"Always the bridesmaid and never the bride," she sighed sarcastically. I giggled in response. Neither Seth nor Leah had imprinted on anyone yet and though she wouldn't admit it she was waiting for her turn to come.

As she went to congratulate Jake, my Dad came up and pulled me into a tight hug, my feet dangled off the ground. I was surprised by his reaction, he was even smiling.

"Wait. You're okay with this?" I asked surprised.

"Of course, I still think you're a little young but what makes you happy makes me happy," he said through a smile.

"Thank you Daddy," I said as I hugged him back.

"Breakfast is ready!" Esme yelled from the kitchen. I pulled out of mine and my Father's embrace and Jacob took my hands as we headed for the kitchen.

Jake, Leah, Seth and I all sat around the table as we were the only ones who ate human food. The pack moved in with my family and I when we moved to Vancouver about five years ago. They weren't needed around La Push anymore with seldom and little happening. Also, the reservation didn't need two packs. Jacob also couldn't stand being away from me.

Jake kept my hand in his under the table as we sat waiting to be served breakfast. Knowing Esme she made something as simple as scrambled egg and rashers elaborate but that's one of the reasons why I love my Grandma.

My Mom and Dad walked in holding hands and sat on the stools at the counter. Grandma came and placed our plates of food in front of us. The wolves had large appetites so there was always plenty of food in the house and the portions were large.

As I picked up my fork and went to take a bite of my egg my stomach churned again thanks to the foods smell. Thankfully the nausea passed again like earlier. I sighed as I took my first bite. Surprisingly the egg tasted stale, sour even. I swallowed it but it felt like a lump in my throat.

My Mother was right. Maybe I really should go talk to Carlisle if I'm having difficulty just eating my breakfast. In fact now that I think about it I've reacted like that to a number of different foods for about a week now. Then again, it doesn't really matter as every morning I seem to be throwing up my guts anyway and along with the head aches I've been having, I've had a ball of a time the past few days. You'd swear I was pregnant…

OH MY GOD…

I gasped and dropped my fork. That would explain everything. I began to do the mental math plus adding together all the symptoms I've had. It made perfect sense.

I'm pregnant…

A huge smile stretched across my face and I squeezed Jacob's hand.

Suddenly the table went flying through the air along with my uneaten breakfast and everyone's else's.

"You're what!?" my Father yelled, angrier than I've seen him in a long time. He was growling, breathing heavenly.

DAMN! STUPID MIND READING!!!

"The engagement I could handle! But this! You're only eleven!" he roared showing his true vampire nature.

All my family had now filed into the kitchen wondering what was going on. Everyone had the same confused, shocked look on their faces.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and tears were ready to spill over my eyes lashes. I can't believe he's reacting like this.

Jacob dropped my hand. He was literally shaking with rage. He better be careful or he could phase. Jake stood up and came face to face with my father.

"What's your problem Edward?" Jacob growled.

"You actually!" my Father retorted.

I stood up and tried to break them apart before anyone got hurt.

"What the hell is going on?!"my Mother yelled. She sounded almost as mad as my father or Jacob did.

Suddenly both my father and Jacob turned their heads looking at me waiting for me to answer. I took a deep breath and it wavered slightly.

"_Like a band aid… Like a band aid," _I began repeating to myself again.

"I'm… I'm… Pregnant…" I stammered as I could feel fresh tears trickle down my face.

My mother gasped and raised her hand to her mouth, my father growled and Jacob's face fell, dissolving any anger that was once there. Everyone in the room was stunned to silence. Uncle Emmett's jaw literally dropped.

Jacob didn't say anything and more tears began to roll down my face. Abruptly Jacob's stunned expression changed to a broad smile.

Relief shot through me as he stepped away from my father and pulled me into a tight hug. He was okay with this. For a second there I thought he wasn't. He began to kiss me at every possible place on my face and neck.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he whispered ecstatic. He called me Renesmee. He never calls me that. In fact no one does except for my Mom.

"I love you too," I said as my crying seemed to become uncontrollable. Stupid hormones.

I couldn't believe it. I know I hadn't seen a doctor or taken a pregnancy test but it was obvious. I could feel it. I knew it in my heart and soul.

Suddenly I felt a wave of clam force itself upon me. Uncle Jasper was probably trying to get everyone to clam down, especially my Father. I pulled away from mine and Jake's embrace and saw that my Dad was still livid.

He growled telling Jasper to stop. Jake's anger resurfaced and he stepped towards my Father.

"Edward, look I know-" Jacob began to say calmly before my Father interrupted him.

"Black, I'll give you a five second head start to run out of this house and if you don't I will make sure you will never be able to conceive naturally again!" he spat a Jake.

Jacob growled at my father before jumping over the remains of our breakfast. He then jumped through the back door. He phased as soon as he was out of the house, destroying his clothes.

My Dad snarled as he ran as fast as he could after him. My Father tried to catch up with Jake. They entered the large forest that surrounded the house.

I was furious with my father. He had to ruin everything.

___________________________________________________

Jacob's POV

I can't believe it. Nessie was pregnant. This was totally unexpected, though it was the best surprise I could ask for.

I would be a father. A dad. I already felt sorry for the little kid. I didn't know if I was ready for this. Then again, would I ever know?

What I would know though is that our child will be loved with all of mine and Nessie's hearts. I know Nessie will make a fantastic mother.

I don't like how I had to find out about the pregnancy though. Edward had to throw a fit and I was furious at him for it especially because of the fact that he ruined my breakfast in the process.

I could feel my stomach rumble with hunger as I ran out of the house. I was afraid I would phase inside so I decided to do what Edward said and run.

I groaned as I phased. Destroying yet another outfit. I really liked that top. Nessie got me it for Christmas.

I ran into the forest and I could tell Edward was close behind me. I concentrated on the ground in front of me so I wouldn't trip and let him to catch up with me.

I ducked and dived avoiding large tree branches while jumping in bounds over fallen logs. Edward was on my tail the whole time.

The run was exhilarating. My anger was dissolving and becoming adrenaline. I was enjoying this way too much. It was refreshing. I could see my breath rise through the cold air.

I tried everyway to lose Edward. Turning corners, changing directions. He was too fast for me and the fact that he could read my mind didn't help.

Since I was concentrating too hard on what to do next I slipped on some ice. I grazed one of my hind legs in the process. It stung a little but I began to heal quickly. That was one of the wolf traits I was glad to have.

As Edward caught up with me I heard him chuckle. Was he enjoying this too?

He ran past me but he suddenly stopped and turned to face me. He was about ten paces away. A devilish smile stretched across his face. He _was_ enjoying this.

Suddenly and unexpectedly I got a snow ball in the face. He threw it lightly, not with his full vampire force. It was as if he was trying not to hurt me.

He laughed as he began to run towards me. I chuckled and turned, taking off in full speed. Edward began to chase after me again. We were both definitely enjoying this.

It wasn't the first time we chased after each other. We sometimes do it for fun like wrestling. Maybe Edward was taking all this in better then I thought. Maybe he just needed time like when Nessie and I first got together. The run must have calmed him down.

I'm not really that mad at the way he reacted and to be honest I can understand why he reacted the way he did when he found out Nessie was pregnant. Nessie is his only child and human parents after eighteen years hate that fact that their kids leave the nest, and Nessie is doing is doing that much quicker than anyone else. I got butterflies in my stomach as I realised that I would soon be in the same position as him.

We kept running after each other laughing and enjoying ourselves on the way. The rush I get from running like this is almost addictive.

I jumped over a large fallen pine before turning left and ducking trough an area dense with trees.

I couldn't smell Edward anymore. Maybe I got away from him, but that's impossible I've never been able to trick Edward.

I stopped and went to turn back. I grew worried. I hope nothing has happened to him. I began to run in the direction I came. Still no sign of Edward. At the corner of my eye I thought I saw something but I was running too fast to tell what it was.

It looked unusual, metal even with an strange shape. I kept running. I felt unnerved. I had to find Edward.

Suddenly I thought I saw it again and I looked to my right in its direction as I kept running. Abruptly I smacked into something. I know I should have been looking where I was going but that came really unexpected. There was nothing in front of me a minute ago. I fell back as I regained my focus.

I gasped.

I absorbed every detail of what was stood in my path.

It… It… Couldn't be.

My eyes widened as I read the words _'police box'_.


	2. Searching

**_Author's Note:_**

**HEY! I know I said I wouldn't be updating until my exams finished but I've wrote this chapter over a long period of time so I said I might as well post it now.**

**VERY IMPORTANT:**

**Due to a lack of an internet connection this is the first chapter I'm posting WITHOUT THE HELP OF MY BETA Raven-Rach. So I'm sorry if there is lots of spelling and grammar mistakes :)**

**As I've said I won't be able to update any of my stories until after my exams, which finish on the 18th of June. I've Music composing and listening that day! Yey!**

**The next chapter will be in the Doctor's POV!**

**___________________________________________________**

**Chapter Two**

Jacob's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. The Tardis was sanding right in front of me. After all these years the Doctor has finally returned. But what for?

I ran round to the front of the Tardis. Simultaneously its doors opened revealing the Doctor. He looked the exact same as he did ten years ago. He even had the same outfit on. The long brown coat and everything.

"Ah ha! Brilliant!" he exclaimed, when he saw me. "A wolf! Fantastic!"

He patted me on the head like a dog. I cannot believe he just did that!

I would have growled but I realised he didn't recognize me. Then it dawn on me. With no clothes to put on, I couldn't phase to talk to him. I wish Edward was here to talk to him. I hope he's okay, wherever he went. I better find him before Bella and Nessie bite my head off.

I tried to signal for him to follow me. Though I've never been any good at charades he somehow understood what I meant. I began to run but at a slow pace so he could follow.

As he quickly ran after me through the forest I continued to look for Edward. There was still no sign of him anywhere. I began to get really worried, I couldn't even pick up his scent anymore. I lead us in the direction of the house. Carlisle or someone could deal with the Doctor while I could continue looking for Edward.

We weren't too far from the house and it finally came into view. I could make out Nessie sitting on the porch alone. As we got close I could see some of my clothes folded up on her lap. She was obviously waiting for me. She was always so thoughtful. I didn't deserve her, especially not now after losing her dad. My heart broke as we got closer. She was crying.

She half smiled when she noticed me coming. She wiped her tears away with the sleeves of my hoodie. I didn't care if she was staining it because not only was it my probably my fault she was crying in the first place but I liked when she wore my clothes because they would smell like her afterwards. Also she looked incredibly sexy in them. When she noticed who was beside me her jaw dropped.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed, happy yet surprised to see him.

"Nessie Cullen? Is that you?" he asked, just as surprised as her. We both stopped in front of the porch. Nessie nodded in response to the Doctor's question.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" she asked trying not to sound impolite.

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised to see you here," the Doctor replied sincerely.

Suddenly Carlisle came quickly out of the house and he was followed by nearly everyone else who was in the house. They were all just as surprised to see him.

Still in wolf form I gripped my hoodie in-between my teeth and pulled Nessie onto my back. I began to run around to the back of the house so I could phase in privacy and I also wanted to talk to Nessie. I would go inside but Esme doesn't allow phasing in the house. Which is fair enough especially after everything that idiot Seth broke through the years with his unreliable temper.

Nessie, like she always did, grasped plumes of my fur in her fists and tucked her body neatly and comfortably into mine. I really needed to talk to her. Not only about her seemingly missing dad but about everything that had happened the past day or so. About the engagement and the pregnancy. Wow… I'm still in shock about that.

I abruptly stopped as soon as we were safely alone. Well as alone as you could get with all the vampires, wolfs and now Time Lords about. The pack and I have lived with the Cullen's for about five years now and though we got off to a shaky start its been worth it to have Nessie by my side everyday.

Hopefully when we get married Ness and I could get a place of our own. Especially now as we're starting a family. Sometimes things do get too crowded around here. It was especially awful when mine and Nessie's relationship first became physical. What made it worse was the fact Edward could read our minds.

Annoyingly my pack insisted on moving in with us too. Even though Leah hated the idea living with vampires, but apparently where I go, the pack goes. At least Leah isn't complaining as much as she used to. She's gotten really close to Nessie and has even warmed up to Bella and Esme. Thankfully shes still with me in the _'I Hate Rosalie Club'_. In fact Rosalie is the only Cullen still yet to be okay with the fact that we're now living with them and she takes it upon herself to remind us - well mostly me really - everyday.

Though Leah won't admit it, she's glad she has the company. She does have her brother, me and Nessie, but she's lonely. She even seems to be getting worse. I think she should try and start seeing someone. Though I would never say any of this to her face, thanks to the fact we can read each others minds in our wolf forms she knows about everything I think. However she's still in denial about it all.

As soon as I stopped moving Nessie jumped from my back. I calmed myself down and began to phase back into my human form. It seems to get easier and more controllable every time I phase, even after all these years. Even though I would be naked I didn't care, I've phased back in front of Nessie more then once. As soon as I was my human self I took my clothes from her hands and quickly pulled on only my boxers. I knew I would have to phase back to find Edward in a few minutes anyway.

"Jake? What's wrong? You look a little stressed," she asked with genuine concern. This was it, I was going to have to tell her about her dad. I didn't care if I would get a slap in the face by my angry fiancée, we had to find Edward. Surprisingly she already began to get angry. I hadn't even told her anything yet!

"My dad didn't hurt you, did he? Because I swear to God if he did I'll-" she began to growl before I interrupted her.

"No! I'm fine! Your dad on the other hand…," I said as her expression changed from one of anger to one of confusion.

"What I mean is: I lost Edward," I confessed, bracing myself for her reaction.

"You what!?" she yelled, shocked. I raised my had to cover her mouth.

"Shush! I don't want everyone to find out he's missing. I don't want there to be a panic. We were chasing after each other and all of a sudden he disappeared. I went to look for him but I bumped into the Doctor and I brought him back here," I explained quickly.

I lowered my hand from her mouth. She didn't give me any response. She mightn't have been angry but the expression she now had on her face was even worse. She was upset. She also seemed a little shocked as a few tears began to build up in her eyes, ready to spill over. It was like someone had just punched her hard in the gut.

"Look I'm sorry. I know its all my fault. I'm going back into the forest to find him and I want you to come with me," I apologised. She still didn't say anything but her expression was making my heart break.

"Are you Sure?" she finally managed to whisper. As much as I wished I didn't have to I nodded in response.

"Yes… Unfortunately. I'm almost one hundred percent sure. Though I could be over reacting. We might just have got separated and he could be running through the forest looking for me right now. But his scent had completely disappeared and I couldn't see or hear him anywhere. He didn't answer my calls either," I replied. She grew silent again. I grabbed her hand and turned to head into the forest.

"No wait Jake!" she said quickly. "What if this has something to with the Doctor showing up? You said he appeared as soon as my father went missing," she suggested. A furrow developed in-between my eyebrows.

"Your not seriously blaming the Doctor for this! He's the Doctor for Christ's sake!" I exclaimed back almost too loudly.

"Well the last time he showed up we lost my uncle Emmett and both my parents! He seems to bring trouble with him wherever he goes!" she yelled back with the anger I anticipated finally surfacing.

"Shush! Everyone will hear you!" I scolded. She frowned, her expression becoming serious. I smiled. Even angry she looked gorgeous. Her thick, messy, auburn curls danced in the cold wind as it cupped her pale, heart shaped face that I loved. Complimenting her rosy cheeks and mesmerising pools of perfect, chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" she asked, frustrated my the smirk that now dawned my face. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I replied. "There's something I didn't tell you earlier. I seen these metal, floaty things just before the Doctor showed up. Maybe they have something to do with it," I suggested.

"Maybe…" Nessie said through a sigh.

"Jacob?" she asked before she started fidgeting with her sleeves. I looked down, giving her eye contact.

"I know how close you are to my mum but please… Please don't say anything to her about my dad. Its one thing telling me or anybody else but I don't think my mum would be able to handle it," she begged.

"Oh no, I wasn't planning on telling anyone anything other then you. Like I said: I don't want anyone to panic. We'll try and find him ourselves and if worst comes to worst… Which it won't! We'll get the others to help. Do you know if Alice seen anything?" I asked.

"No she left earlier with my mum. They went to chemist to get me a pregnancy test and anyway its not like she would of seen anything. You know she can't see anything that involves you or the others," she explained.

"Oh… A pregnancy test?" I asked, taken aback slightly and also a bit confused.

"Yeah ummm… my mum thinks I should take a test, just to be sure," she replied

"So your not sure if you _are_ pregnant then?" I inquired, surprisingly disappointed.

"No! I mean I'm almost one hundred percent sure!," she said as I couldn't control the smile that broke my face.

"Granddad is almost positive that I am as well. Also he's insisting to be my doctor. Naturally I wouldn't have it any other way but he seems to be a little over excited about the fact we're bringing a half wolf, quarter vampire into the world. I just hope he doesn't end up doing experiments on the poor child," she giggled. "I still wake up in cold sweats every morning thinking about that awful measuring tape!"

I chuckled in response. I was glad that the tone of our conversation had become lighter.

"At least Carlisle's taken it well. How did everyone else take the news? I'm sorry I bailed out on you and left you to deal with everyone's reactions on your own but I've learned to take Edward's threats seriously over the years," I apologised. She smiled.

"Its okay, really and I am sorry about my dad, but you know how he is. Thankfully everyone apart from the obvious took the news very well. A little shocked maybe, but happiness all round. Aunt Alice is ecstatic. As she was going out the door she was picking colour schemes for the nursery and even talking about baby names!" she responded.

"What about your mum?" I asked, wanting to know what Bella's reaction was more then any of the others.

"She was happy about it. A little shocked at the prospect of someone calling her Grandma perhaps, buts she's genuinely excited for us," she said with a tone of relief to her voice.

"That's good," I replied. "And I wouldn't worry about your dad too much either. He was beginning to come round in the forest. Well, I think he was anyway," I replied.

Suddenly her expression changed at the mention of Edward. Her smile dissolved to be replaced by pained expression but abruptly she looked to me seriously.

"I think we should go look for my father now," she suggested emotionlessly. I nodded in agreement but before I did anything else I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry," I reassured. "I'm sure we will find him."

"We should go before anyone notices our we're gone," I said as I pulled off my boxers. I ruined enough clothes for one day. Nessie took a few steps back and I phased as quickly as I could.

Side by side we entered the forest, beginning our search for Edward. We were running but unlike the carefree run I had with Edward earlier, I was completely alert, searching and absorbing every detail of my surroundings. There was still no sign of him yet. I began to get really worried and not only for Edward but for Nessie and Bella as well.

"Dad!?" Nessie began to yell repeatedly. I could hear the panic begin to manifest itself in her voice. I myself began shouting for him through my thoughts.

Though there was no sign of Edward there was also no sign of those strange, eerie, metal things either. I'm glad that we didn't see them again but if they lead us to Edward I would gladly put up with them. Whatever they were.

Suddenly Nessie tripped over a fallen, mossy, snow covered log. My large teeth grabbed her belt before she made any impact. Thankfully she was unharmed as I pulled her back into an upright position. Even with all her vampire qualities, her inherited clumsiness from her mother still liked to make an appearance once in a while.

She smiled to me with gratitude but she blushed profusely. She quickly turned and we continued on our search for Edward. We had only taken about ten quick strides before everything completely changed.

Abruptly and much to my distaste I was hit by four appalling scents. A ferocious growl built up in my chest and erupted through my clenched teeth, ready to attack if necessary. Nessie seemed to be just as furious as me.

It has been four years since we've had to deal with these four vampires and menacing hiss escaped from Nessie's lips as they stepped into the light, revealing themselves.

Their four despicable, black cloaks flapped in the cold wind as they dropped their hoods.

I dug my claws into the icy ground to stop myself from attacking the four most awful and quite honestly most annoying members of the Volturi guard. Though I wanted nothing more to pounce on them there was only two of us and four of them and I would be an idiot if I tried to fight these four.

Devilish smiles stretched across the faces of Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. What the hell were they doing here?! Suddenly I realised that I now know exactly what has happened to Edward.


	3. Arrows

_**Authors note:**_

**I know I said that this chapter would be in the Doctor's POV. Some of it is yes, but I thought that the story would work better if I began and ended this chapter with Nessie's POV. You know Breaking Dawn style. Anyway enjoy!**

_Unofficial-Beta's note__: Wow you guys, show this fantabulous author some love when you review- as you may have heard, I had no internet for almost 2 full weeks! I was going kinda crazy with withdrawal symptoms… sooo… the amazing, fantastic, lovely person that is Aine actually TEXT me ALL of the last chapter!! That is how unbelievably brilliant she is, so like I said show her some love when you review! _

_Hopefully she doesn't read over this before she posts lol because she will chastise me no end for writing this =] =] xx Raven-Rach xx_

**__________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

Renesmee's POV

The Volturi! What the hell were they doing here?!

Why didn't Alice see them coming? Oh wait, she can't see Jake and she can hardly see me... What are we going to do now?

I've never had to face any of the Volturi or its guard alone before. Yes, I do have Jake with me but I don't have the rest of my family's powers, especially my mother's shield. Oh God! They'll be able to use their powers on us. I wish we didn't decide to go look for my Dad by ourselves.

It has been four years since I last met these four foul vampires. They were sent -accompanied by Aro- to find us or more specifically me to see how I had developed. It was just a check up but that didn't mean they didn't play hell when they were here. That visit was diabolical. Aro found out from reading my father's thoughts that my mum could use her shield to manipulate other vampires' powers. He also learned that she could remove her shield and he practically forced her to do it so he could read her mind. At least when he asked her once again to join his guard and when she obviously declined he didn't force her to join. That didn't lessen his interest in her power though.

Jake was growling through his large, sharpened, wolf fangs and unknown to myself so was I.

The four guard members who stood in front of us stepped forward, with devilish smiles across their faces. Abruptly Jane let out a menacing laugh that would give any Bond villain a run for its money.

"Well, well, well, Renesmee Cullen. Long time no see. Still fraternising with the shape-shifters I see," she greeted, her voice cold.

"At least they're better company than you!" I retorted, practically spitting. Jake snarled. Alec looked like he was ready to pounce. Felix just looked like he wanted to break something, ready for a fight and Demetri, well, he looked worst of all. He was fierce.

"At least my _company_ is by my side. Other than this wolf here, my dearest Renesmee, you're all alone. Not even your loving mother is here to protect you with her precious shield," she said with a hint of vile sarcasm. She hated my mother not only because she couldn't use her power on her but she couldn't use it on anyone when Mum's around.

She stepped away from the others and towards me. Before I could blink Jake was in front of me, crouched, ready to pounce on Jane. He was ready to attack.

Unnervingly Jane's malicious smile became noticeably wider, if that was at all possible.

"I was going to have a little fun with my power since your mother isn't here but since you and this dog seem to care so much for each other I think I have a better idea," she said with a despicable edge to her voice.

My heart stopped.

"Jake!" I yelled agonised.

Suddenly Jake fell to the snow covered ground. Writhing in pain. A few cries escaped his lips.

Tears began to swell in my eyes, quickly bursting over, clouding up my vision. I fell to my knees beside Jake. He was still in his wolf form so I didn't know what to do.

"Leave him alone! He did nothing wrong! You're hurting him!" I yelled, my thick voice betraying the fact that I was crying.

Alec jumped forward and placed his hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Sister, please. I know you're having fun but we have to stick to why we're here," he said calmly. She frowned and stalked towards the others who were still on high alert.

Jacob went limp. His cries stopped. Jane had thankfully stopped using her awful power on him. Jake pulled himself onto his hind legs and I wrapped my arms around his large neck and pulled myself towards him and his thick fur.

"What are you doing here anyway?!" I asked forcefully.

Jane laughed and the devilish smiles returned on the four disturbing vampires' faces.

__________________________________________________

The Doctor's POV

1565?...

How the hell did I end up here?! I set the Tardis for 1765!

Ah well. Waste not, want not right?

I ran to the Tardis doors and flung them open excitedly.

As I looked outside and it was day time, a little drizzly. I had landed in a peaceful countryside. Looked like England. I stepped outside, closing the doors behind me.

A number of soldiers passed by me on horses. They were dressed like the Elizabethan army obviously since it was 1565 after all.

A large man on an even larger white horse with a shield started yelling at me.

"You there! What are you doing?! Blocking the way of her majesty the Queen with that strange blue box of yours!" the man yelled. I pulled my physic paper from my coat pocket and showed it to the soldier.

"Sorry but I'm the errrr… Lord of Time," I said quickly.

"Oh, sorry sir. Please pass through," the soldier replied bowing his head.

Suddenly I heard a woman shouting something. I looked up and noticed a carriage about ten metres away. A younger soldier, also on a horse, galloped from the carriage to me and the large soldier. He looked to the larger soldier who obviously out-ranked him.

"Sorry sir, but her Majesty wants a audience with whomever interrupted her journey to London," the young soldier asked shyly. The large soldier sighed.

"Be quick! We're already behind schedule!" the man ordered.

I began to walk quickly over to the carriage. Ha! I was going to met Queen Elizabeth! Maybe landing in the wrong time wasn't so bad at all. As I made my way to the carriage all the royal soldiers practically glared at me.

I reached the carriage and I looked in and there sat good old Queen Liz in all her stereotypical red headedness. Her aggravated expression quickly turned to one of furious rage when she laid eyes on me.

"You!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Me?!" I yelled slightly stunned.

"Men get him now!" she ordered forcefully. Before anyone could _'get me' _I swerved and ran for my Tardis.

"Doctor!" I could hear her yell as I ran for the Tardis. I got safely in trough it doors before any arrows could hit me.

What was it with Elizabethans and arrows?

Of course, now I remember, Queen Elizabeth! She hates me! I still have to find out for what though. One of the mysteries of being a time traveller. The royal family tend to dislike me anyway. First Queen Victoria now her. Ah well, that's life.

I ran into the console room and got the ship's controls running as fast as I could. Maybe I could go to 1765 after all.

I was on my way when the Tardis suddenly stalled.

"No! No! No! this can't be happening!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

Everything went dark. Sparks began flying and smoke began billowing. It was like the Tardis was falling somehow. It was not unlike when I got stuck in the void and parallel world with Rose. But that world and void is completely closed up. Isn't it?

I banged a few switches with a hammer and suddenly the Tardis began to shake violently.

Abruptly the Tardis landed with a bang. Everything died down and the Tardis was still dark apart from a few flashes of my monitor. I ran over and pulled the monitor down in front of me so I could read it. It was a little incoherent but I could make out that I was as in the 21st century and I was on my earth and thankfully not in the void or a parallel world. But still how did I end up here?

Unfortunately the light from my monitor gave one last weak flash and it died. No! Now my Tardis as completely dead!

I looked almost frantically around the dark, now empty vessel for any sign of life, hope.

Then I saw a power cell under the mesh of the Tardis floor. It was very week but it was alive. This was just like when Rose, Mickey and I got stuck in that parallel world- or Pete's world as I like to call it.

I quickly pulled up the mesh and cradled the power cell in my hand. I breathed on it. Well there goes another ten years of my life! It's worth it to keep my precious ship alive. The power cell would be done charging within 24 hours or so. Then I could easily continue with my travels, restoring the Tardis completely.

But first to explore! I know I was in the 21st century, but where?

Putting the power cell into my coat pocket I quickly ran to the doors awaiting to see what was on the other side of them.

I pulled the doors open. It was some sort of forest covered in fresh snow. Beautiful yes, but I still didn't know where I was.

Suddenly something even more beautiful was in front of my eyes. Some sort of wolf. Like the ones I met with the Cullens a while back.

"Ah ha! Brilliant!" I exclaimed, as I patted it on the head "A wolf! Fantastic!"

He began shaking his head to the side. He looked worried if that was rationally possible. Heck! Who am I kidding nothing is rational.

Was he asking me to follow him?

He took a step back. He _was_ asking me to follow him. We began running. Somehow I could tell he was holding back his speed. I spent the time trying not to trip over any fallen logs or branches.

We came to a clearing. I could see a large, modern house in the middle of it. I noticed a girl sitting on the porch. As we got closer I could make out the unusual copper colour of her hair.

No… It couldn't be. When she noticed me her jaw dropped.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed, happy yet surprised to see me.

"Nessie Cullen? Is that you?" I asked, just as surprised as her.

We both stopped in front of the porch. Nessie nodded in response to my question. Wow, she's grown a lot since I saw her last. What a nice surprise. I wonder are anymore of her kind family around.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" she asked trying not to sound impolite. Though she was talking to me her attention never left the wolf beside me. Oh that must be Jacob. I didn't recognise him in his wolf form.

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised to see you here," I replied sincerely. Suddenly my old friend Carlisle came quickly out of the house.

"Oh my! Doctor! What are you doing here?" he asked as more of his unchanged family members filed out of the house and Jacob picked up Nessie and ran to the back of the house.

"Jacob led me here, and why does everyone keep asking me that? Can I not visit old friends?" I joked.

"Of course!" he laughed, pulling me into an embrace.

"Actually," I said as my tone became more serious and Carlisle pulled away. "I was travelling to 1765 and the Tardis died and I landed here. To be honest I don't really know how or why I landed here but I can't wait to find out. Also I'm not blaming you or anything but it's an awful coincidence that I landed here with you Cullens."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I can't think of anything that could have caused this- but you're welcome to stay here until you get back on your feet," Carlisle offered.

"Thank you. The Tardis should recharge within about 24 hours and I can be on my way then anyway. Well, after I find out why I landed here in the first place," I smiled. Carlisle nodded.

"Doctor, have you heard from Jack recently?" Emmett asked.

"No, not for a while. But when I see him again I'll say you asked about him," I replied. I forgot how strong of a relationship Jack and Emmett actually have.

"Hello! We're home! Where is everybody?" I heard a woman yell from inside the house. Suddenly at vampire speed she ran through the door. It was Bella and she was followed by Alice.

"What's everyone doing out here?" she asked, before she and Alice noticed me. Both their expressions became surprised just like the rest of their family when they saw me.

"Oh my God, Doctor! It's great to see you again!" Bella exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug.

"It's great to see you too," I replied sincerely as Alice went to Jasper's side and they intertwined their fingers.

"How impolite of me Doctor, would you like to come inside?" Esme asked kindly.

"Of course," I responded and everyone turned to head in. I followed and walked beside Bella.

"So how's Edward? I haven't seen him anywhere yet," I asked Bella discreetly.

"Oh Edward's gone with Jake into the forest. Don't ask why, its complicated," she laughed.

"Really? I must have missed him or something. I met Jacob in the forest and he led me here, but I never saw Edward," I replied shaking my head.

"That's odd. Where's Jacob now?" she asked with a hint of confusion to her voice.

"He ran round to the back of the house with Nessie. He's in wolf form," I elaborated.

"Tell everyone I'm just going to see what Jake and Renesmee are at, okay?" she requested as she ran back out the door we entered before I could even reply.

I continued following the rest of the Cullen's and the two other wolves into their simply, yet well decorated sitting room.

__________________________________________________

Renesmee's POV

"Well, tell me!" I yelled still upset with what Jane did to Jake.

"All in due time" Demetri said smugly. I growled and Jake pulled away from me and went into a defensive position.

"No! I want to know now!" I screamed letting my anger surface.

Suddenly Jake and I were engulfed by my mother's shield.

Besides obviously my Mum, I was the only one who could see my Mum's shield. Grandpa Carlisle thinks its because of my ability to penetrate her shield.

Out of nowhere my mum jumped down in front of us.

"Renesmee stand behind Jake now!" she said sternly. She was angry which was a rare sight to see.

"You should teach your daughter to hold her tongue," Felix threatened.

"What are _you _doing here?" my mother snarled, growling. It looked like she was even ready to attack them- which was a complete contrast to her normal reserved manner.

"Like I told your daughter: you'll find out all in due time," Demetri said, still with a smug tone to his voice.

Jake's expression changed from one of fierceness to one of slight smugness. I noticed Leah and Seth -in their wolf forms- appear behind us, on high alert.

Why wouldn't they say what they were doing here? If my Dad was here he could tell us what they were thinking straight away.

Wait… My father. That's it! They were here for my father. They were the ones who took him. Aro always expressed an interest in my father's power but this is going too far, taking him by force.

"What have you done with my Father?!" I yelled with a deep growl erupting from my chest.

Jane's face fell. All four guard members became confused. I wasn't an empath or a mind reader but even I could tell their reactions were genuine.

A confused borrow developed in-between Jane's eyebrows.

"Edward? We haven't done anything to him."


	4. Stunned

**_Authors note:_**

**I'M BACK! To the wet and the cold and the rain! Great…**

**As many of you know I had decided to only work on one story at a time and I chose The Secrets Out my twilight fic.**

**But due to fans of this story I said I would write an new chapter for this. I received a number of PMs and reviews recently asking me to continue with this story so ta dah! Here you go!**

**I've also decided that rule about me only doing one story at a time was silly so this will now be hopefully updated more regularly.**

**Also can I just say this is a busy time for me as I hope to start 3rd level next month.**

**Thanks again and sorry for the wait.**

**P.s. I'll answer my reviews for all stories as soon as I can.**

_Raven-Rach: Unofficial Beta Note:_

_SHE'S BAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!! I no longer have to suffer the rain alone! Ahhh, how I missed her so! I missed her chapters too- since I haven't written any fanfics of my own lately these notes are the only interaction I have with you fantastic peoples on this site! _

_Well, I better get to editing this chapter with my super beta skills.... yeah, not really, I just say that so I get to read the chapter before everyone else! mwah-hahaha!_

_Anyway, Aine and myself are off to college next month! Paaaarrtaaaay! As always, show Her Amazingness some love =]_

_-Raven out_

**___________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

Renesmee's POV

"Renesmee, what is going on? Where's your father?" my mother asked startled. Her anger upon seeing the Volturi completely disappeared. She was stunned looking more like a dear caught in headlights.

"I… I don't know…" I stammered. "He was with Jake and now he's gone. We've been searching everywhere for him."

Jacob who was still couched defensively in front of me as he moved forward towards my mother. I could tell he wanted to say something to her but obviously since my dad wasn't here he has no way to actually communicate with her.

The Volturi members who stood before us glanced to each other as if they were just as surprised with the disappearance of my father as we were. Quickly the four devilish smiles returned and their attention was unnervingly on me.

"Like I said, we have no idea where Edward is but that just makes what we've been sent here to do a hell of a lot easier! Felix!" she said smugly as she ordered Felix to carry out this unknown plan. Suddenly Felix leaped from his position.

He was headed for me. It was all happening so fast... I couldn't move. I was frozen to my spot with fear. Jake snarled harsher then I ever heard him before as he was about to attack, defending me when suddenly Felix abruptly froze.

It took my mind a moment to process what had just happened. Jake didn't attack. My heart was racing. Felix didn't move an inch. It was as if he couldn't. He didn't even flinch at Jake's close proximity- Jake who was ready to literally rip him into shreds. I looked to the other guard members and they too were frozen.

What was going on? I looked to my mom who had her hands to her temples.

"Mom, are you doing this?" I inquired quickly.

"Yes, I'm using Alec's power to block their senses," she explained as Jake stepped cautiously away from Felix. Seth and Leah now dropped their guard slightly too.

"Go home as fast as you can, warn the others. I don't know how much longer I can hold his power for," she ordered. I nodded and turned to run.

I ran as fast as I could. It was like I was slightly disorientated as my breathing rate increased. I was overwhelmed. I fought back the blurring tears as best as I could. I sensed the three wolves following me. I didn't like leaving my mother behind with those four vampires but she was strong, much more so than we gave her credit for.

Why did the Volturi want me anyway? I know Aro has always had an interest in me because of the fact that I'm half human, but why would he want me now? It's not like he wants me for my power. I mean there's no point denying it: I'm not the most powerful creature in the world. Being able to share my thoughts by touch probably isn't the most sought after power for the guard. So then why am I practically running for my freedom?

As my chest rapidly contracted and expanded with panic it practically hurt. However there was a new choking pain in my neck as I was pulled up. My heart stopped with surprise. I was being tugged up in the air by my hood and as my feet dangled above the distant ground I was flung backwards.

Much to my surprise I landed comfortably. I breathed a sigh of relief. Jake had just thrown me onto his back. I had over reacted. He was just as panicked as me, if not more so. I know how he hates to see me in any form of danger.

I wrapped my arms tightly and securely round him as I buried my head in the nape of his neck, enveloped by the mesmerising scent of his fur. Through all this confusion he was the one bit of hope I could rely on.

We darted trough the forest, unravelling the beauty of the untouched snow and moss. The sharp, ice cold air that breezed by me was piercing.

The house finally came to view and I literally leaped from Jacob's back and ran towards the back door, thankful for my vampire swiftness. I almost pulled the door off its hinges after I crashed through it. I knew grandma would probably kill me for abusing our house but when she finds out the reason behind my over exuberant entrance maybe she won't mind as much.

"Grandpa!" I yelled as I dashed trough the kitchen, jumping over the remains of the mahogany dining table. I pushed myself through the door frame of the sitting room where I could smell everyone's scents mix as they gathered.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed again but this time I was short of breath. Everyone was staring intently at me with complete bewilderment splashed across they're faces, even the Doctor's. They were all circled around the sofas, no doubt enjoying each other's company. Grandpa Carlisle was off his feet and by my side at lightning speed.

"Nessie what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt? he asked. Though he was being strong I could see the panic in his eyes.

"It's…" I stuttered out of breath. "It's the Volturi… They're here!"

The amount of audible gasps resulting from my revelation was almost comical. Uncle Emmett stood up immediately ready and willing to fight if necessary. I could feel Uncle Jasper's power engulf the room.

"Where's your mom and dad? And the wolves?" Grandpa inquired quickly.

"The wolves are outside. They can't come in because they're all in wolf form. Guarding the house, I assume," I explained. Suddenly hating the no phasing indoors rule because I wanted nothing more then to have Jacob with me right now.

"Mom's holding back Felix, Jane, Alec and Demetri in the forest. But as soon as mom loses her control they'll be headed this way."

"Why are they here?" Alice asked confused yet frustrated. She hated not being able to see anything that involved the wolves and me.

"They're after me… They want _me_," I confessed trying to holdback any fear slipping through.

"What!?" auntie Rose exclaimed exasperated. She jumped from her seat and wrapped her cold, loving arms around me.

"We won't let them touch you Nessie," Grandma said as she shared a worried glance with Grandpa.

"Are you sure they're following you?" Grandpa asked me.

"Yes. Even if they don't know where I am they will follow my scent easily. Demetri will find me in a heartbeat," I elaborated.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked.

"With Bella?" the Doctor assumed, yet said it as a question. I shook my head and hated myself for what I was about to tell them. A single tear rolled down my face.

"I don't know where he is. Jake and I searched everywhere for him. He's gone…" I whimpered as I clung onto Rosalie. A second round of gasps sounded through the sitting room. Grandma Esme looked like she was about to cry if that was possible.

"Right that's it. Everyone outside now! In the past eleven years the Volturi have visited us three times and we have never done anything wrong to warrant even one visit from them. This is the last straw. I've had enough," Grandpa stated, anger slipping into his voice. It was the first time I had seen him mad since I was two and Uncle Emmett and I knocked over all his alphabetised and chronological bookshelves when we were playing football indoors. Well, he was more mad at Emmett than at me. He actually took me and Jake out for ice cream afterwards as Emmett cleaned up so I guess it doesn't really count.

Alice and Jasper left and were followed by Emmett and Rosalie. I was finally gaining some control on my panic even without uncle Jasper's help. Grandpa, Grandma, myself and the Doctor were the only ones left in the sitting room.

"Doctor, do you know anything?" grandpa asked as he turned towards him.

"No, I don't sorry. I wish I did but again I'm sorry," he replied genuinely.

"Doctor, I know you're here as our guest but please can you help us. I'm sorry: every time we meet I seem to be asking for your help," Carlisle said as he regressed into that assistant like role. Just like the last time the Doctor was here.

"Of course! You don't even have to ask," he responded without a second thought. Grandpa smiled appreciatively.

"Can I ask you one thing though? Who actually are these Volturi?" the Doctor required.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on! I thought the _Doctor_ was supposed to know everything. What's it to you anyway? We don't need your help. In fact _I _don't _want_ your help!" I yelled. Grandpa looked at me like he was appalled, like I had just blasphemed or rolled off all the profanities known to man and vampire alike.

"Nessie! Your manners!" Grandma scolded stunned. I growled and stormed out of the room. I know it might have been childish but technically I was still only eleven so I had an excuse. As I left the house I could hear Esme apologise on my behalf. That was the last thing I wanted her to do. I really meant what I had said.

I joined the others, the wolves among them. They were stood in a line. It was almost like a battle formation. I took my place beside Jake. He licked the side of my face. I normally hated when he did that as he would get his wolf drool all over me but in this situation I didn't mind. I looked into his eyes. I could tell he wanted to talk to me but it was obvious phasing back would be too dangerous. But his eyes told me everything. They were concerned yet pained somehow, but most of all they were reassuring. I was glad he was here instead of that stupid Doctor, who seems to cause all life's problems.

Grandma, Grandpa and the Doctor eventually emerged from the house. I caught the end of their conversation.

"I didn't know there was a hierarchy like that apart of earth's colony of vampires," the Doctor said as they joined the group. The Doctor and Carlisle formed a front line. The Doctor's ridiculously over the top, long, brown, pompous coat flapped in the wind. What could he do to help anyway? He might be an alien like us but he's no vampire or shape-shifter.

There was still no sign of my mother or the members of the guard. That was until I could hear the speedy four different foot steps of the guard members. I didn't have as strong a sense of smell as the rest of my family so I couldn't pick up their scents yet. I waited another short few agonising moments. My family's faces and body tensed. Growls escaped the lips of the wolves. Everyone braced themselves for the expected up and coming fight. I loved my family and they loved me enough to defend me. I wouldn't be able to thank them enough. I would forever be in their debt.

That's when it hit me. My mother's floral and familiar scent. She was with them but she wasn't running along beside them. My stomach lurched.

"Mom!" I exclaimed as they came into view. I went to run forward, towards her but Uncle Jasper held me back. Uncle Emmett's fists tightened. He looked furious. I seriously thought Aunt Rosalie was going to bite they're heads off.

My mother was trapped in Felix's stone grip. However, she wasn't kicking or screaming. She wasn't resisting at all. Maybe she just realised he was a thousand times stronger than her and that it would be no use to fight.

"Let her go!" I screamed. Jacob was growling teeth bared too. Surprisingly the four guard members burst out laughing.

"I don't think that's going to happen, little half breed," Jane replied smugly.

"Felix, let her go," Grandpa ordered. "There are ten of us and only four of you. Somehow I think we can take you."

"Actually," Alec corrected. "You better make that _five_."

"Does someone need to go back to school Alec?" Emmett laughed humourlessly. Everyone on my side looked quite confused. What in God's name was going on?!

"No, I can count just fine thank you. Bella, why don't you explain what I mean?" he smiled wryly with a strong hint of devilishness. Everyone's eyes were now on my mom, their expressions even more confused.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice unwillingly broke. She grimaced.

"I've been once again offered to join the guard and I've decided to accept my place," my mother explained emotionlessly. My jaw dropped.

"What?! Why?!" I cried appalled verging on distraught.

"I'm sorry but it's the perfect opportunity for me. It's what I want," she replied once again emotionless. She wouldn't even look at me.

Jake swerved and grabbed the bottom of his hoddie with his sharp wolf fangs and pulled it roughly over my head. He began to phase back into his human form and he wrapped the hoddie around his waist in order not to expose anything.

"What the hell Bella!" he yelled as appalled as me but he was angry not devastated. Actually angry wasn't strong enough of a word for it. He was furious. In fact I was waiting for him to lose control of his anger and phase back.

"I'm sorry to you too Jacob but it's where I belong. Where I've always belonged."

"Bella, stop messing around and use your power already so we can get this over with," Emmett said his attention never leaving the despicable guard.

"Speaking of getting things over with," Jane began. "I think its time for us to return to Volterra. Tell Edward we said it was a shame we missed him. He's so much fun to play with. This would have been so much more entertaining if he were here."

"Mom!?" I cried one last time.

"Goodbye _Nessie_," was all she replied to me with. She was still not even looking at me.

My entire family and even the Doctor was stunned. No one knew what to make of this. Traitor tears invaded my eyes, spilling over.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye the guard members were gone, along with my mother. They were running into the forest at their top vampire speed. I took off after them against the obvious wishes of everyone else. I could hear them scream my name. I ran as fast as I could but I just couldn't catch up with them. My vision was blurred from crying and I was exhausted mentally and physically with everything that had happened on the awful yet eventful day.

They turned and changed direction, running through a bunch of old sycamores. As I knew this forest well I knew they were headed into the clearing we used for playing basketball. But what I also knew was a short cut.

I turned to my right and jumped over a few fallen logs but when I got there they were no where to be seen. Even their scents had stopped. I lost them.

I fell to my to my knees as I was devoured by my sobs. First dad and now mom. What had I done to deserve this?

I was so confused. What was going on? I couldn't understand what had just happened.

I cried and cried until I was soon being cradled in warm, russet coloured arms.


	5. Hopeless

**Chapter 5**

Renesmee's POV

I turned as I began to slowly wake up. The feel of the Egyptian cotton bed sheets weaving in-between my legs was oddly comforting. My eyes burned and my throat was dry. I could tell I was crying for longer than my body could handle. I turned onto my back. The room was dim but the curtains were closed and it was clearly a bright day outside. As I tossed in the bed I heard mumbles sound from outside. That's odd… With my vampire senses normally I could hear everything that happened in this house perfectly.

"…_So still no sign of him?" _I caught grandpa Carlisle say.

"_No, but we're not going to give up that easily. I retraced the path we took this morning. I followed our scents but his just suddenly stops. Literally! It's like he's been plucked out of time... Again... Just minus the creepy statues. It's the same with Bella's and the Volturi's scents. They just stop," _Jacob explained.

"_I haven't a clue where on earth he could be. I tried Edward's mobile but all I keep getting is that he's out of range," _grandpa added.

"_Oh god, what are we going to do?" _Jake asked as if he'd lost all hope.

"_I don't know. Even the Doctor seems to be having trouble with this one. We just have to be patient. You never know, maybe he'll just come back," _grandpa said with a mix of hope and worry oozing from his voice. Even though I couldn't see him I could picture him wide eyed and heartbroken. My dad was his best friend.

"_What is important now is that you spend time with Nessie. She's taken all of this worse than any of us," _grandpa continued.

"_Can you blame her?" _Jake questioned.

"_No, but all this stress is sending her blood pressure through the roof. She needs to calm down," _grandpa said seriously.

"_Is the baby-"_

"_The baby is fine Jacob. Don't worry. All the tests I did before she went to bed turned out perfect except she just needs to relax. If her stress levels get any higher then it could be dangerous for both her and your child. It's early days yet Jacob. It's hard to tell how things will turn out," _grandpa continued.

"_I understand…," _he paused. There was some emotion in his voice I couldn't read. If only I could see his face. _"What the hell are we going to do about Bella?"_

"_Jacob, after Edward and Nessie you know her better than all of us put together," _grandpa consoled.

"_At least I thought I did," _Jake replied grimly.

"_Look, things always find a way to work themselves out. You can take solace in the fact the Doctor is here to help us. Just don't be so hard on yourself Jake."_

"_You're right… You're right," _Jake mumbled. I could hear grandpa begin to walk away and his first few steps down the stairs. My bedroom door began to cautiously creek open.

"Ah… You're awake," Jake smiled, entering the room and sitting on the armchair close to the bed. All he was wearing was a pair of ripped jean shorts though they didn't start out like that. I remember the day Aunt Alice bought him those Levis.

"Just about, yeah," I replied lamely, flexing my tired muscles.

"So, did you hear everything Carlisle and I were talking about?" he inquired smirking.

"Yes, sorry for eavesdropping… So my father is still missing?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry Nessie! This is all my fault!" he responded with a genuine sound of upset in his voice.

"Don't ever blame yourself for this Jacob. Not in a million years will this ever be your fault," I said trying to convince him. He looked away, his expression devastated.

"You don't understand, it's because of me we were in the forest in the first place. It's because of me Alice didn't get any visions of what happened with Edward and the Volturi," he responded glumly.

"Look, just because you were in the forest together or because Aunt Alice can't see anything that involves you doesn't mean this is your fault. This isn't the first time the Volturi have lied. I bet they've brainwashed dad just like mom."

"I wouldn't put it past them, but this is the Volturi we're talking about and they're always scheming so we've actually no idea what's really going on. Just thank God that the Doctor is here," Jake added.

"Oh yes! The great Doctor has come to save the day again!!!" I sneered my voice full of heavy sarcasm. Jake's expression became cross.

"Jeez Ness… He's the Doctor. I don't understand what your problem could be," he said shaking his head.

"What? Am I not allowed to dislike one person," I replied with the tone of sarcasm still lingering.

"That's not what I meant. It's just- not only has the Doctor done so much for the world- he's done so much for us too, and you know that. He stopped the Weeping Angels. He-" Jake defended before I interrupted him

"See that's exactly my point. He brings trouble with him wherever he goes in that stupid blue shoe box. I still don't get how dad and grandpa are so fascinated by that thing. I mean it's tiny!"

"It's bigger on the inside," Jake retorted.

"And how would you know?" I responded. We were both fuming. We had let our emotions and anger get the better of ourselves. We hardly ever fight and it hurt every second. I knew I should stop before I would say something I'd really regret but I didn't see my steam settling just yet. Jake groaned.

"Right, I've never seen the inside of the TARDIS, big deal! Neither have you!" Jake yelled trying to control his own anger.

"Oh I'm sorry! I guess I should now bow down in front of the Time Lord like everyone else then?" I spat, my sarcasm returning.

"For God's sake Nessie! You're not the only one who's upset here! Your mom and dad are my best friends! Stop being so immature! Sometimes I forget your still only eleven!" he yelled. That one was a low blow and it hit me hard. He knew that was my soft spot. My eyes began to well up with fresh tears. I was like a dear caught in headlights.

"I thought you said you had no problem with my age," I murmured. It was barely audible, a whisper. The tears spilled over. Jacob's tense muscles relaxed. He was taken aback, his eyes wide, he just realised what he said. He lightly gasped. We both have tempers but this was the biggest fight we've had in a very long time.

"I'm sorry… I…" Jacob began but he stopped. He looked heartbroken. He stood up, leaving his chair behind him and stepped towards the bed and me. What the hell was he doing?

"Move over," he ordered quietly yet pained somehow.

"Get in your side," I replied coldly. I was still upset with him and to be quite frank he deserved it. He raised his eyebrows at me. I sighed and moved over. I flipped over to face away from him and I squeezed my eyes shut angrily, wishing for not only the tears to go away but Jacob too.

I felt the tug of the covers as he turned, lowering himself into the bed while pulling the covers over him. He inched closer to me. The silence between us was practically unbearable. He wrapped one arm around my waist and curled the other up my back. I could feel him move my hair as his hand lightly brushed my neck. The warmth of his body pressed to mine is exactly what I needed but I had to ignore the sense of peace that I felt when I still wanted to scream every swear word under the sun at him. He gently kissed the back of my neck.

"Turn around Nessie," he asked. It was almost a whisper.

"No!" I wailed as the tears continued to come. I wasn't just crying over our fight. I was just so overwhelmed about everything that has happened today. Telling everyone about our engagement, finding out about my pregnancy, mom and dad and the bloody Doctor.

"Please?" he retried. I didn't respond. I just buried my head in my pillow. Jacob moved closer to me. He kissed the top of my head before sighing into my hair.

"If I ever raise my voice at you like that ever again I give you complete permission to bite my head off," he apologised. He kissed my neck again.

"I think I could take you," I mumbled into my pillow. Jake chuckled and squeezed his arms tighter around me. I guess my response was my backward way for saying: your forgiven. He began to kiss my neck again. This time repeatedly and a different spot each time. I didn't want him to see me fight a smile so I kept my head buried in the pillow. After a minute or two his hands and mouth stopped moving.

"Will you turn around now?" he asked. The tone of his voice had become much lighter.

"Fine!" I groaned. "But you're going to have to get up off me so I can actually move."

He laughed again while he released his grip on me. I turned and my tears were beginning to subside but my eyes still burned. There was a half smile playing at his lips. Much to his surprise I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It was the first time I had kissed him back since he came into the room. Facing each other we both made ourselves more comfortable. He once again began to wrap his arms around me.

"I'm sorry… I really am," he began. "I guess we're both just tired and so much has happened today. I guess we're just overwhelmed."

"I guess so," I sulked. For once I really was acting my age. He pushed a ringlet out of my eyes and behind my ear.

"Look Nessie, you know I have no problem with your age. Heck! I was the one who asked you out when you were 8 years old! If that's not the definition of cradle snatching then I don't know what is," he smirked. He was joking now, I could deal with that. I giggled and pressed my head to his chest.

"There's that laugh I love," he smiled. I raised my head again and placed it on the pillow so we could give each other eye contact.

"You know what I love?" I questioned.

"What?" he asked suspicious yet smiling.

"You," I replied. He burst out laughing and I couldn't help giggling along.

"I'm sorry but that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!" he chuckled.

"I know isn't it!" I enthused. "It's true though… I heard my dad say that to my mom when I was little and I used to always want to say that to someone but as I got older I realised how awful that line really is."

"I suddenly feel extremely sorry for Bella," he laughed. I grimaced at the mention of my mother's name. Jake saw me and his expression straightened. He pulled me closer to him, holding me to his chest. His fingers twisted in my hair.

"I love you Nessie and I will stop at nothing to get your parents back home safe and sound. No matter where Edward is or how much Bella has lost it. I promise you that I'll bring them back to you," Jake told me sincerely.

Time began to pass and our comfortable silence enveloped us. We held each other, gripping onto any sense of hope.

___________________________________________________

Edward's POV

**6 hours earlier…**

I expelled myself from a snowy, moss covered bolder and flew forward. The bloody scrapes on Jacob's legs made him easier to track but they were healing fast and his thick scent was fading. Thankfully his thoughts were something I could still rely on to try and catch him. I ran as the forest flew by me.

At first I wanted nothing more then to rip Jacob's limbs off one by one but now I'm no so sure. This chase really has cleared my mind a little and helped me come to terms with things that my temper previously wouldn't allow.

Nessie might be only eleven but I'm the one who's been acting like a child.

I should have realised a long time ago that whatever makes her happy makes me happy. I might be her father but I have to let her live her own life. The fact that she has grown so fast is no excuse. I just wish I understood all this before I reacted the way I did.

Being a mind reader has its advantages and disadvantages, but hearing what Nessie was thinking and feeling after what I said and done in the kitchen broke my heart. She was genuinely upset and angry and it was all because of me. I've ruined this moment for her. Jacob has more of a right to rip me to shreds than I do him.

I really wished I could have controlled my temper but I guess it was just the initial shock, being told that they're getting married and there's a baby on its way on the same day. I'm now oddly excited at the prospect of someone calling me granddad. It's surreal but nice.

As I continued to run after Jacob his scent became duller. I had no plans on dismembering him anymore so this chase became simply for the fun of it. Jacob's thoughts said that he was turning into an area dense with tress.

I prowled forward, accelerating, heading in his direction when all of a sudden I tripped.

I tripped!? For the first time in 100 years I actually tripped. I put my hands out in front of me defensively and they broke my fall and I easily pushed myself onto my knees. It's not like I would get hurt anyway but still! I'm not being arrogant or anything but I _don't_ trip. I looked behind me and there was nothing in my way that would cause me to fall over.

I jumped up to my feet swiftly. My shirt and trousers were wet with snow and dirt. As soon as I was standing I felt this feeling of dizziness come over me. How odd? I fell to my knees but this time it was a knee-jerk reaction to my faintness and not me tripping over my own feet.

"What the-" I began to mumble before something flew over my head. I didn't get a look at it but it smelt a bit like a plastic variation of carbide, a compound I used a lot in advanced chemistry classes in the 70's and 80's. But it was faint. There was something else there. It was like a metal but it smelt different, strange. I didn't recognise it at all.

I stood up again and thankfully my unusual faint spell had ended. I hadn't hunted in two weeks so maybe that could be the cause. I was saving it for Bella's birthday in a couple of days. We would be going on a big hunt up the mountains just me and her. However I've never felt like this when I was thirsty before. Vampires didn't get dizzy.

I felt a little unnerved after what happened so I decided to catch up to Jacob, apologise and head straight home to tell Carlisle. I wiped some muck off my knees. Esme wouldn't appreciate me dragging that into the house especially after I trashed her kitchen.

I took a few steps forward but I couldn't smell Jacob anywhere. He must not have realised I fell. That's when I realised I couldn't even hear his thoughts anymore. That's odd, he couldn't have gotten more then three miles away from me in that short space of time. Maybe he went home, but I was beside a big redwood that meant I was only two miles away from the house. When I thought more about it I realised that I couldn't even hear anyone else's thoughts from home either. That doesn't make any sense unless Bella is blocking them all including Jacob but why would she do that?

I ran around the forest looking for Jacob for about fifteen minutes and then I decided to go and see if he went home. As I ran back to the house the forest seemed oddly peaceful. I ran by a fallen pine that I remember passing earlier but strangely there wasn't any of mine or Jacob's footprints left in the snow. As I got closer to home I realised that none of our footprints showed anywhere. The snow looked untouched as if we had never been here. I was beginning to get worried. What was going on?

The house finally came into view and that's when I realised that something was definitely wrong. The yard around the house was all overgrown with weeds, no evidence of Esme's beautiful flowers. The house was dark, unkempt looking. I went to the front door. It was locked but when I tried my key in it, it didn't fit. I easily broke the lock with my strength. I couldn't believe I was breaking into my own house, even if it didn't look like my home.

I stared incredulously. The inside was as different as the outside. There was absolutely no furniture. It was all replaced my a layer of dust and cobwebs. I began to walk slowly towards the staircase.

"Bella!" I called. "Jacob!… Nessie!… Carlisle!"

No answer from any of them. To be honest I wasn't surprised. The house was deserted. My biggest question now was not where everyone else is but where I am.

I've travelled in time before so maybe this could be the future. The house was rundown- as if no one had lived here for may years so maybe my family moved on years ago. But if it is the future how did I get here? I thought only Weeping Angels could send people to the past but I didn't even hear their thoughts so it couldn't have been them meddling again.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and I was surprised with what I saw. The familiar screen had changed and was blue with a symbol saying _Cybus Industry's _on it. It had granted me internet access. I checked the date and time and it was the same as my time the 11th of September 2017. That still didn't mean I wasn't in the future though as my mobile was probably just still on its normal settings. I closed the page and dialled Bella's number. All I got was that frustrating woman tell me that I was out of range which wasn't surprising.

I was holding myself together pretty well I thought. I wasn't panicking just yet. I decided to head towards the town to see if I could at least try and find out where was I and what was going on. I left behind the house and started running through the forest towards Banff.

Unlike the first time I got stuck in the wrong time I was alone. Though I was in one way not happy about the fact I was alone I was also glad that this time Bella wasn't with me. I wouldn't want her to go through this again.

I made it to town speedily and I was shocked with what I saw. It was the same, bar one or two things it was the exact same. If I really am in the future then it must only be a couple of months or years.

As I turned the corner at the chemist it began to snow. I was only wearing a mucky blue shirt and brown trousers and shoes. I knew the weather wouldn't effect me but I would gain a number of stares in this ice cold weather due to my lack of warm clothes.

I crossed the road towards the bank and as I did that a nurse named Sarah who works with Carlisle walked by me. As everyone else that walked by me she stared but unlike the other faces I didn't recognise with her I noticed something that made my future theory even weaker.

She was the same age. She hadn't aged at all, still in her early thirties. So if this was the future it was definitely only a few months ahead. But why would my house look like that if it was only a few months?

There was one thing that was different though about Sarah and it caught me off guard. Over the past three moths I have met her the odd time I would go visit Carlisle at work. However, right now, she didn't recognise me at all. Her mind registered me as a stranger and there was no trace of Carlisle her boss in her thoughts. What I was most surprised with was her thought patterns. They were different yet the same at the same time. It was her but it wasn't.

I looked around. I decided to try that news paper trick again but I couldn't see anyone with one. That's when I saw three boys from my English class standing by the bus stop. I tried to act casual and walked over to them.

"Excuse me, Jason?" I asked. "By any chance would you know what date it is?"

The three boys stared at me like I had ten heads. Jason was the tallest and stood out in his big red hoodie. They didn't recognise me either which was even more surprising because they are in class with me everyday.

Jason glanced at my clothes and thought I was a lunatic. The three of them looked to me suspiciously yet annoyed. They were wondering how I knew Jason's name.

"It's... Ummm... September the 11th," he said after looking at his phone.

"Thank you and what year is it?" I prompted. They looked to me as if I was an idiot. They thought I was a homeless person or something.

"_God this guy must have only just come up from under his rock," _Dylan laughed to himself.

"_Freak!" _Matt thought accusingly.

"2017," Jason replied with a edge to his voice. As soon as he answered as they started shaking their heads and quite obviously talking about me they walked away.

I felt like they had been nothing but rude to me, even if they did tell me the date. It made me realise that when Bella and I were stuck in 1917 it was much easier to get polite help from people. It just shows how today's modern society has gone downhill. But I brushed that interaction off. That was not what was important. What was important was the date it gave me.

The date was the same, so the most logical explanation of time travel was out. So then where was I? Though it looked the same I was anywhere but home. I had no idea where I was or what to do. I was completely lost and what if I really was stuck here? Unfortunately this time I didn't have the help of the Doctor or Bella. I was all alone.

I felt hopeless but I would not to give up. First though I decided to go on a quick hunt to clear my mind and decide what I was going to do. I knew a satisfying hunt would help calm myself down.

I was walking out of town at a pace that was agonizingly slow. I couldn't use my speed because surely some human would see me. As I passed an entrance to an alley way I could of sworn I heard someone think the word _'Doctor'_.

I swerved round and saw a blonde haired woman from the back running up the alley. Images of the Doctor flashed through her head. Maybe all hope wasn't lost for me just yet. I began to follow the woman but I ran at a fast human pace.

She turned a corner as I began to catch up with her. That's when I saw him. The Doctor. He was here and he could help me find a way home. He was facing away from both me and the woman who was at least ten paces a head of me.

"Doctor!" she called, she didn't sound panicked she was just getting his attention. He turned and I was surprised by what I saw yet again.

He was older, a good ten years older and thankfully I still couldn't read his mind. That was a pain I don't think I could have dealt with right now.

He smiled at the woman who's face I still hadn't seen before he noticed me. A confused furrow developed in between his eyebrows. The woman took his hand and turned to see what he was looking at. When she turned my eyes widened. It was that girl I had seen from the Doctor's mind. It was _Rose_. Expect like the Doctor she looked older. I stopped in front of them as they both stared at me.

"Doctor! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" I exclaimed relieved that I had found someone to help.

The Doctor looked to Rose and gave her a look as if to say _'Do you know him?'_. She shook her head. They both turned and stared at me.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"


	6. Ultimatum

**_Authors Note:_**

**I know, I know, I know… Where the F***ING HELL have I been???**

**___________________________________________________**

**Chapter Five**

Edward's POV

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" the Doctor inquired on his guard.

"Doctor it's me! Edward! Edward Cullen!?" I exclaimed confused. Surely he couldn't have forgotten me could he?

"Rose? Is he a friend of yours?" he asked, turning towards her.

"No, I've no idea," she responded. "Whoever it is he isn't human. I can tell that much."

"Your right," he smiled cheekily yet excited somehow. "He's not human… He's a vampire."

"Cool! A vampire! That's a new one!" Rose enthused.

_"And quite a good looking one at that,"_ she thought to herself. I looked to them incredulous.

"Come on Doctor, can't you remember me? Mind reader? The Weeping Angels? The Reapers? When I created a paradox in Chicago in 1917? Any of that ring a bell?" I asked shaking my head. Something wasn't right here and it was obvious. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. I interrupted their silent conversation.

"Don't take this the wrong way Doctor but you smell different. Its like your half human or something," I stated becoming even more confused. Its not like people scents just changed all of a sudden. He did smell more human, more delectable. Much to my surprise both the Doctors and Roses faces lit up as if they just realised something or stumbled across the latest revelation.

"Ah of course…," the Doctor pondered.

"But how could that be possible? I mean we're completely cut off from the other world, aren't we?" she stared at the Doctor with a emotion I didn't understand.

"Yeah… Completely sealed off," the Doctor agreed while he was thinking away as he did, distracted as always.

"Excuse me but will someone tell me what's going on and stop talking about me as if I'm not even here," I complained. The Doctor smirked and stepped towards me.

"What did you say your name was?… Edward?" he questioned.

"Yes, Edward Cullen," I replied.

"Wait a second… Cullen!? Any relation to a Carlisle Cullen?," the Doctor asked me surprised.

"Yes he's my father so to speak," I replied suspicious.

"Great that confirms it then!"

"Confirms what Doctor?" I asked still bewildered. It was moments like this where I wish I still could read his mind.

"That I'm not your Doctor."

"Then who are you?" I asked. My temper was beginning to get the better of me. All this was just ridiculous.

"I am the Doctor but I'm not. I know that doest make much sense but… Look it's a long story. Over a decade ago your Doctor got into a pickle with some Daleks-"

"I'm guessing they're aliens too?" I questioned.

"Correct," he replied. "Anyway to cut a long story short: one thing led to another and I'm the result of an instantaneous biological Meta Crisis."

"A what?" I inquired perplexed.

"God Doctor don't confuse him," Rose scolded while she frowned playfully as she elbowed him in his side. "What he's basically saying is that he's in a way a clone of the Doctor you knew."

"Exactly!" he agreed. "Same memories except they're from before I met you, same looks, same way of thinking. I'm like a hybrid. A half human and half time lord."

"Like Nessie…" I pondered with a hint of pain leaking into my voice even though I was trying everything I could to keep it hidden.

"Who?" Rose asked. She almost sounded surprised.

"My daughter. She's half human-half vampire. A hybrid like you, though I don't like calling her that," I confessed.

"Wow really? A daughter?" the Doctor asked abruptly.

"Yes and wife too," I added matter of factly.

"Oh… I'm so sorry," the Doctor sympathised.

"What do you mean by _sorry_?" I asked with a confused yet concerned borrow furrowing in my brow.

"Yeah Doctor, what do you mean by sorry," Rose repeated my question but the way she asked it, it was like she was offended by what he said. The Doctor sighed.

"Look Edward… Where do you think you are?" he asked me, once again stepping closer to me. That question caught me by surprise. I actually had no idea where I really was.

"I… I don't know. I've travelled in time before so I was thinking I was in sometime in the future but really I haven't got a clue where I am," I answered.

"This is not your world. Its same as yours except for completely different. This is a parallel world, an alternate universe, a-" he explained.

"A parallel world!? How did I end up here?"

"My question exactly," the Doctor responded. "It has been impossible for anyone, let alone me or your Doctor to travel between worlds ever since the end of the Time War. Its like each world has been locked up and someone threw away the key."

"I still don't understand," I murmured. It was a lie. I knew exactly where the Doctor's train of thought was headed. I just didn't want to accept it. In that very moment I understood why he was sorry. The Doctor placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I really am, but there's nothing I can do," the Doctor or should I say the other Doctor stated. I stared at the both of them incredulous. Rose's jaw dropped and she glared at the doctor. I took a step away from them and the Doctor let his arm drop limply to his side.

"No…" I whispered, shaking my head. "I can't be stuck here… I just can't."

"Surely there's something you can do Doctor, Anything!" Rose begged. "Just look at him, you can't do this."

"This can't be happening. I've got to find a way home. My daughter just found out she's pregnant for Gods sakes. I need to be at home! Doctor of all people I thought you never said no to someone asking for help. In fact I heard you say if yourself that it was the one request that you never say no to"

"Well that wasn't me. That was the Doctor from your world, not me! Trying to get you back to your world could end up ripping holes in the fabric of time and space itself. I don't think its worth the risk even if you are Carlisle's son," he retorted. The Doctor looked to Rose who was glaring at him. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine… I'll help you. But there are no guarantees that I'll get you back to your home. What I'm trying to do for you is the definitions of ridiculous and impossible mixed together," he groaned.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much I appreciate it!" I thanked genuinely.

"I'll do it on one condition though," the Doctor said becoming very serious.

"Of course anything," I replied and I was telling the truth. I would do anything to get home to my family, to Bella, to Nessie.

"Remember this is a parallel world. Its like a sweet shop or a Christmas tree on Christmas morning and for as long as you're here under no circumstances must you look up your family our yourself in this world. For all you know there is another Edward Cullen walking around living his own life."

"I won't touch a thing, I promise," I confirmed.

"Hear that Rose? Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him," he smirked at her.

"Oh _ha ha_, very funny," she sneered sarcastically before turning her attention back to me. "He's just still mad at me for looking up my family when I first came to this world."

"No I'm not!" He defended. "We stopped the Cybermen that day didn't we? And anyway I'm being serious Edward. Like I said this isn't your world, you might not like what you see. Rose was lucky you might not be so fortunate."

"Doctor may I ask you one more question?" I inquired. He nodded.

"What are you doing in Banff? It's a very strange coincidence that the day I land in a parallel world your right here waiting for me."

"Your right… It is strange," he answered, "Rose and I have been detecting anomalies that have been happening randomly all over the world and the latest ones have been happening here. And of course we're here investigating them. Perhaps you're here as a result to one of these anomalies. What's the last thing you remember before you ended up in our world?"

"It was really strange. One minute I was running through the forest and the next I was dizzy and falling over," I divulged.

"You didn't hear or see anything? Anyone?" he queried.

"No," I replied impulsively without thinking. "Wait… there was one thing. But I'm not quite sure if its relevant. I could smell something as it flew over my head. It smelt like a plastic variation of carbide."

Roses eyes widened as she gasped and in a flutter grabbed the Doctors hands and arms. As she did this images of terror, death and destruction flashed through her head.

"Doctor it can't be! Not again! Not after everything we've been through," she yelled panicked.

"Rose your right. It can't be them. Its impossible. They're all dead," the Doctor said caressing her arms, trying to sooth her.

"I promise the both of you I'll get to the bottom of this and find out exactly what's going on."

___________________________________________________

Bella's POV

My shield began to waver and the stronger the power I was controlling the harder it was to keep contained. The problem was not only was Alec's power strong but he was one of the most powerful vampires I've ever met. No wonder he was one of Aro's star servants.

Luckily I've been able to hold the power long enough so the others had a chance to get away and warn the rest of our family and thank God that the Doctor is here. My heart stopped as I seen the guard members run towards Renesmee. Hell would have to freeze over before they could lay a hand on her and I'll make sure of that. I'm so glad she has Jacob to protect her. But who's here to protect me? Where in Gods name is Edward?! I need him here, I can't do this without him. I hope with all my heart Renesmee was wrong and he's just at home waiting for us to return.

Distracted by all my worries I finally lost control of my shield and it sprung back, releasing the vampires in its hold. It took them a second to realise that their target- my daughter- was nowhere to be seen but the second was long enough for them to realise that I was still there. I tried to use Jane's power on them but I wasn't quick enough. Felix had me pinned to the ground. I kicked and squirmed but it was no use. He was far to strong for me. I wish I still had my newborn strength because then not even Emmett could beat me on a good day.

"Where did she go!" Felix screamed at me as he held me to the ground. I could feel my clothes becoming wet with the snow, thankfully it didn't bother me. Thanks to our lack of temperature the snow doesn't really melt to our touch anyway. I spat venom in his face. He growled at me and his grip became tighter on me but it also began to hurt. It was worth it to keep him away from Renesmee and I would let him do a lot worse to me before I'd hand him my daughter.

"Felix calm down, Aro will kill us if you kill her!" Jane ordered looking like she was about to bite his head off. Alec, Jane, and Demetri all stood around Felix and I. Felix's grip didn't loosen but he did clam down considerably.

"I'm a tracker you idiot!" Demetri exclaimed to Felix as he smacked him across the back of his head. "They're headed towards there house."

"That could be problematic," Alec suggested.

"Exactly. More of them to fight off to get what we want," Jane added.

"If you touch a hair on Renesmee's head and I don't care which one of you it is, I will kill you all so slowly and painfully that you'll be begging me to end your life!" I threatened. They all laughed at me which to me felt like a slap in the face.

"I can see why Aro likes you so much, you've got a mouth on you that's for sure. You know what you want," Demetri smirked devilishly. I growled and once again tried to kick myself free.

"Relax Isabella. We can make this very easy," Alec said stepping towards his sister.

"He's right. Its simple: Renesmee for your for your freedom," Jane stated seriously.

"Never!" I screamed and I tried harder then ever before to get myself free but again it was no use.

"Edward!" I wailed. "Edward!"

Jane laughed maliciously and knelt down to my level. Edward was still no where to be seen. I felt like crying if it were at all possible. Where the hell was he?

"Shame my power still doesn't work on you," she sighed and placed her hand in my cheek. "You know you could actually look quite pretty if you wore a little make up or something."

My temper blew a fuse as I got a hand free and I smacked Jane across the face sending her flying into a tree. Alec growled at me furiously as his protective instincts for his sister kicked in. There was a loud crash as she collided with a now destroyed spruce.

"That's it! Lets get our job over with!" she yelled as she fixed herself and stepped towards us, losing her own temper. "Felix pull her up into an standing position so I can look her in the eye."

Felix pulled me up off the ground. His grip still as tight as ever. No matter what I did there was no way out. Jane was too close for comfort but Felix had my hands held down so there was no chance I could slap her again no matter how much she deserved it. Staring me straight in the eyes she gave me her ultimatum.

"This is your last chance Cullen. You or your daughter. What will it be?"

"Me…" I mumbled defeated. "Take me…"

**___________________________________________________**

_**Authors Note:**_

**First off I want to apologise for not updating in God only knows when. I am sincerely sorry. I know its no excuse but I am just after starting college and everything is just so crazy.**

**I've 15 hours of lectures a week with essays and countless hours of reading to do too. Just so you know I'm studying Film, Literature and Drama at DBS in Dublin so its really been mad in my life recently. Did I mention I'm also my class rep and the PRO of the Drama society and the class rep of the film society so I've no time to breath anymore. **

**Secondly I want to apologise for making you wait so long and then give you this awful and short chapter. I intended it to be longer but I wanted to update as quick as I could. I like the ending I'm giving you even though I wanted there to be a big revelation in this chapter but that will be in the next chapter.**

**(Speaking of revelations if you guess who the villain is I'd rather you not say it in a review just so its still a surprise for everyone else. Though I think I've made the villain pretty obvious at this stage lol So maybe there is no point in me actually saying this. Just pm me to avoid spoiling it.)**

**Also another reason why this chapter is so bad is that it was really hard to get back into character after so long. Everything I wrote sounded so angry lol and nothing like them at all and definitely nothing like our little Eddie Weddie. (Never let me say that again, please I beg of you)**

**Thirdly I've so many reviews and PMs to respond to and I'll try and do that ASAP.**

**Fourthly I'll try and update as soon as I can but there are no guarantees. My life has completely changed now. Don't worry though I'm NOT giving up on FanFiction. Expect the next chapter to "The Secrets Out" soon (Or this time next year. I'm not quite sure lol)**


	7. Author's Note

_**Authors Note:**_

Where to begin????

1. Don't hit me…

2. I'm sorry, but I know that's not good enough.

And 3. Please, please, PLEASE don't hit me, my pale Irish skin bruises really easily :(

I finish college on the 7th of May and that's when I'll begin my writing again. I plan to spend the summer writing not only FanFiction for fun but my own personal stuff as I am really keen on following my aspirations on becoming a professional writer.

Anyway I want to sincerely apologise for my lack of updates. As a first year Film, Literature and Drama student my life has just been insanely busy. From acting in plays, to fundraising, to studying and assignments I have had no time to sleep.

I once again want to apologise but do not worry I'm not giving up fan fiction. No offence to my readers (I love ye all!) but I'm not writing these stories for ye. These are my indulgent nonsense and I need to write these to express myself. Though it isn't as emotional/personal as my poetry or original novels/screenplays and I don't put as much effort into fan fic as my other work (as I believe the less detail in fan fic the better as these stories are for fans and fans have their own idea on what said fandom should be like) they still mean as much to me as if they were my own babies.

I like to think this time of no updating as been good for me and my stories as every day I'm becoming a better writer, gaining experiences and thinking up new story's and ideas. Like today in fact I came up with the idea of a whole new original novel! So I hope my stories will improve with age.

Also since it has taken me so long to actually update my Doctor Who stories they are very out of date but I can confirm that as of right now for _"Old Enemies, Old Friends"_ it will stay David Tennant and for the third instalment of the trilogy it will be Matt Smith (following the Doc giving up his life for Wilf. As in in-between the two fics he will regenerate. Though I'd like to write the regeneration – I even had this idea that the Doctor would get bitten- but I'd like to keep to the Doctor who canon) and perhaps even Amy as I like her (still in shock that she's basically a stripper lol take that best temp in Chiswick!)

Anyway the first story I will update will be _"The Secrets Out"_ as it has the most demand (while on the topic of this story on Sunday 28th of March I actually wrote the next chapter to have it posted as a treat to celebrate Easter and the arrival of Matt Smith and Karen Gillan. Long story short my baby brother tripped over my lap top causing 280 euros worth of damage including deleting every last inch of my hard drive luckily though I have an external hard drive so I didn't actually lose much. Just _"The Secrets Out"_ chapter as I hadn't it saved to my external hard drive yet and all my music that the artist name begins with all the letters of the alphabet after P oddly enough lol. (I blame Placebo lol)

Anyway I know I have no excuse so I'm really, really sorry and will update as soon as I can :)


	8. Very Important Announcement

_**Author's note:**_

Dear Fan Fiction, my friends, my fans and my loyal readers and reviewers,

I want to thank you for everything over the past few years and the great support and everything and because of that I think its time that I announce something.

Before you crap yourselves no I'M NOT GIVING UP FAN FICTION lol

I'm sure many of you were thinking that. In fact I'm hoping the next chapter of "The Secrets Out" will be ready to post tomorrow. And yes I'm angry at Bella for dropping her phone too.

Anyway back to the seriousness of this post.

Some of you might think I'm being over the top and overly dramatic about this announcement but I believe ye all have a right to know. So using the good old ripping the band aid off technique I'm just going to come out and say it...

I'm Transgender and Pansexual.

There I'm out loud and proud :) no more proverbial closet for me.

I'm telling you this for may reasons:

1. Though I don't necessary want to use it as an excuse the gender disphora and general depression I suffer from is one of the reasons I don't update as much any more.

2. I'm changing my username to my new male name. My new name is Andrew but I'm going by Andy for short and is what I use more. Also I would appreciate if you call me Andy from now on.

3. I'm changing my pronouns to he, his, him etc. so I would really appreciate if you use those, as well I am male.

4. This coming out is an integral part of my transition from female to male.

5. It is who I am and I'm proud and I don't want to hide who I am or how I feel anymore.

So thanks for reading my little ramble and I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me and I hope some of you won't stop reading my work because of this. Though I probably won't get as much hate mail as I did for killing off Alice lol

If you want to ask me any questions by review, pm, email or whatever go a head. I'm very open.

Once again thanks for listing and thanks for everything.

P.s. I love you all :)


End file.
